Outakkes Bloowari: Renascida
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Outakkes da Fanfic Bloowari: Renascida. Extras sob vários pontos de vista e sobre vários personagens, necessário leitura da fanfic para entender.
1. Irmã

**Outakke – Irmã.**

* * *

><p><em>Final de 1837, Ilha Bloowari.<em>

Aurora caminhava de um lado para o outro em seus elegantes aposentos, quando sua filha, Madelayne, entrou a vampira fez um gesto imperioso ordenando que todas as criadas ali saíssem, ao ver a beleza loura de Madelayne a ruiva teve de esconder um leve gesto de desprezo que tentava aparecer em seu rosto.

Madelayne, com seus cabelos longos e dourado-prateados e olhos grandes e verde jade era terrivelmente parecida com o pai e Aurora sabia que se o rosto e o tipo de corpo não fossem muito como os dela própria teria afogado a garota – ou talvez por nunca realmente ter tido que cuidar dela depois de tê-la mandado para Avalon – gostava da menina, na verdade, mas sempre teria asco pelo homem fraco e condutível que era o pai dela. De longe, amava a garota tanto quanto podia amar qualquer coisa, mas as lembranças que ela trazia lhe davam ganas de mantê-la longe.

- Mandou me chamar mãe? – ao ouvir a voz de sinos da filha Aurora fez uma careta.

- Eu lhe pedi para não me chamar assim, Madelayne. É desagradável. – repetiu o que sempre dizia quando a filha cometia o erro de chamá-la de 'mãe'.

Madelayne olhou sem mostrar nenhuma emoção ante as palavras da mãe e anuiu silenciosamente sabendo que nunca mais cometeria o erro de chamar Aurora de mãe, que sua mãe seria definitivamente somente a Deusa e a representante dela: Vivien.

- Bem, o importante é que lhe chamei aqui por um motivo. – falou a elegante ruiva depois de perceber que Madelayne não diria nada. Controlou com toda sua força seus pensamentos sabendo que a filha poderia ouvi-los mesmo depois de ficar longe de Avalon e sem treinar sua magia por todo aquele tempo.

Madelayne simplesmente esperou que Aurora terminasse o que iria falar, não dando para a ruiva o gosto de se mostrar curiosa. Anos aprendendo a controlar cuidadosamente cada emoção demonstrada, cada palavra dita e cada pensamento refletido deram a Madelayne o controle para não fazer perguntas.

Impaciente ao ver que a loira não iria perguntar a ruiva suspirou irritada e continuou falando regiamente, como uma rainha aos súditos.

- Irá tomar meu lugar nas missões a partir de agora, pelo menos por algum tempo. – disse friamente, sem indagar se a loira poderia fazê-lo ou se tinha a capacidade total para isso.

- É claro. – Madelayne disse simplesmente, como se soubesse o tempo todo o que seria dito o que irritou ainda mais Aurora que completou quase como uma criança mimada.

- A verdade é que estou gravida e ainda não decidi se me livrarei da criança. – Madelayne sabia que o bebê que a mãe esperava, intuitivamente, não era de seu pai.

Isso não chocou a loira, que sabia que para a mãe o pai era simplesmente um enfeite no grande castelo e um corpo quente no qual a Rainha Vampira poderia dar prazer ao seu quando necessário. Madelayne sabia também que a mãe não gostava muito dela por ser parecida com o pai, mas ainda assim parecia gostar mais dela que da criança que esperava.

Com o sexto sentindo que aguçara em seus anos em Avalon a loira sentiu uma visão vir rapidamente ante seus olhos e se deixou dominar pelo poder magico que apesar de não usar comumente ainda possuía e que passaria para o filho ou filha que tivesse.

Na Visão trazida pelas palavras duras de Aurora a garota viu primeiro um lindo bebê loira chorando indignada para o mundo por ter sido trazida para aquele ambiente e depois uma garotinha sapeca com os cabelos dourado escuros balança enquanto corria deixando confusão atrás de si, grandes penetrantes olhos azuis – azuis como os de Aurora – se cravaram em Madelayne enquanto a visão continuava até ver a garota completamente adulta com o rosto suado e sujo brandindo uma espada com a precisão perfeita de uma espadachim.

- Deve ter a criança. – disse ainda presa na Visão – Será uma menina e uma esplêndida guerreira para sua causa.

Aurora olhou surpresa para a filha, subitamente vendo além da vampira que Madelayne se transformara e vendo ali a Sacerdotisa que a filha era e na que poderia se tornar. Era como se a própria garota se transformasse em algo maior que a vida e mais poderoso que qualquer criatura mortal que já vira, instintivamente Aurora sabia que aquela deveria ter sido a face de uma Grã-sacerdotisa, um receptáculo vivo da Deusa. E egoistamente sentiu-se feliz por possuir o controle sobre a garota, ou pelo menos o que ela achava ser controle.

- Eu a terei então, como prova de boa fé da minha parte sobre seus... _poderes_. – disse a ruiva novamente no tom de 'eu-estou-lhe-fazendo-um-favor'.

- É claro. – Madelayne disse simplesmente e então Aurora mais uma vez irritada com a garota fez um sinal imperioso declarando que ela poderia sair.

Madelayne desceu imediatamente para o pátio, sentindo necessidade de se exercitar, no meio do caminho parou ao ver Eleonora, uma das guardas pessoais de Aurora e sua filhinha pequena, Alice. Madelayne sabia que Eleonora fora uma irmã distante de Aurora e uma das primeiras a ser recrutada para a vida das vampiras.

A loira sorriu de leve para Alice achando a garotinha de cabelos negros e curtos adorável com seus brilhantes olhos cinzentos. Percebendo rapidamente o motivo da discussão a loira teve de esconder um sorriso divertido: Eleonora pegara Alice tentando brincar com os punhais de Mirra. Outra das guardas de Aurora, uma mais calada, feroz como um cão e arisca como uma cobra.

- Alice. – disse alto, parando a discussão e fazendo com que Eleonora se curvasse ante ela em sinal de respeito, algo que Aurora obrigava a todas as Bloowari.

- Princesa. – a pequena e doce voz de Alice disse enquanto a garotinha também se inclinava. Madelayne se aproximou delas e se ajoelhou em frente Alice, sorrindo docemente para a garotinha, os olhos verdes brilhantes de carinho.

- Priminha, creio que não precisa me chamar assim. Em Avalon as sacerdotisas da minha idade me chamavam de 'Lay' às vezes, me chame assim também e lhe chamarei de Lice, o que acha? – Alice sorriu enormemente e concordou. Então Madelayne olhou para Eleonora e disse gentil. – Eu posso ficar com ela enquanto você descobre o que Aurora deseja, Eleonora.

A Bloowari mais velha assentiu, os cabelos também negros balançando da trança que era a marca característica de Eleonora.

- Isso seria muito atencioso, princesa. – Madelayne fez um gesto de descarte e apertou de leve o nariz de Alice.

- Eu adoro ficar com Alice, não é nenhum problema. – assim que Eleonora saiu de perto Madelayne levantou Alice no ar e a girou fazendo a garotinha rir alto.

Os olhos verdes da jovem vampira brilharam ante o som da alegria infantil de Alice, Madelayne não mentira ao afirmar que adorava ficar com Alice, a garotinha de seis ou cinco anos era a luz dos dias da jovem e todo o tempo que podia Madelayne ficava com ela e com outras crianças.

- O que faremos hoje, Lay? – Alice perguntou animada.

Madelayne ficou pensativa por vários instantes então disse levemente em duvida.

- Podemos ir para a floresta correr atrás de coelhos... – Alice fez um som de desprezo que trouxe um pequeno sorriso ao rosto de Madelayne, que logo continuou. – Eu posso lhe contar histórias que ouvi em Avalon... – a garotinha afirmou rapidamente, empolgada, não era segredo que todas as crianças amavam as histórias contadas pela Princesa Vampira. – Ou eu lhe ensino a usar um punhal!

Alice riu ainda mais empolgada e balançava a cabeça fazendo os cabelos muito lisos caírem o tempo todo em seu rosto.

- Me ensine a usar o punhal, Lay! O punhal! – então Alice mordeu os lábios pequenos e disse em duvida, com sua vozinha fina e cuidadosa em sua pronuncia – Mas gostaria de ouvir histórias também...

Madelayne, querendo satisfazer a garotinha disse em forma de solução.

- Eu lhe ensino usar o punhal durante o dia, e essa noite você dorme comigo no meu quarto e lhe conto as histórias para dormir. O que acha? – Alice concordou, mas Madelayne completou séria. – Mas para tudo isso acontecer você precisa me prometer não roubar mais armas de outras Bloowari.

- Eu prometo! – Alice disse seriamente, ou o mais seriamente que uma criança de seis anos pode ficar.

Durante todo o dia Madelayne treinou Alice – escondidas na floresta, para ninguém descobrir – e não somente com um punhal, mas também com um arco e flecha especial, pequeno e delicado que parecia ter sido perfeitamente feito para Alice.

À noite, enquanto ambas estavam deitadas na enorme cama de Madelayne com velas iluminando o quarto a garota mais velha penteava os cabelos curtos de Alice que sorria dentro de sua camisola branca, os olhinhos empolgados em ouvir a história prometida.

Madelayne se ajeitou na cama e deixou Alice subir em seu colo, abraçou a garotinha e olhando a chama de uma das velas começou a narrar uma das histórias de Avalon, algo real e às vezes assustador, mas que ainda assim para Alice – se contado da maneira certa – seria uma doce história para dormir.

- Em Avalon... Nos festivais de Beltane existe um grande ritual sagrado que consiste na caça do gamo...

Alice interrompeu a loira com sua vozinha excitada de animação.

- O que é Be-beltine, Lay? E um gamo? O que é?

Madelayne sorriu calma ante as perguntas da garotinha.

- _Beltane_ é como uma grande festa em homenagem a primavera, Alice. E gamo é como nossos cervos, em Avalon e na Ilha Druida eles recebem o nome de gamo.

- Ahhh... – Alice exclamou entendendo.

- Enfim, como eu ia dizendo... Ah, sim... Na primeira existe o festival de Beltane, é uma grande festa, farta e bonita. Ela é no meio da floresta e existe música, dança e várias magicas. O ponto mais importante do festival é a caçada ao gamo, pelo Gamo Rei. Gamo Rei é um homem que usa os chifres do gamo da primeira anterior como uma coroa. – Alice prestava atenção a cada palavra dita pela prima que falava baixo, lenta e cuidadosamente. – Em Beltane, também existe a Donzela Caçadora, ela é quem exige a morte do gamo pelo Gamo Rei ou vice versa. Caso o Gamo Rei consiga passar pelo desafio, acontece o que chamam de 'Grande Casamento', e eles se unem durante aquela noite magica e bela...

- E ficam juntos para sempre? – Alice perguntou com animação infantil de quem acredita em contos de fadas, Madelayne riu de leve e apertou o nariz pequenino dela.

- Não, não ficam, Lice... – ao ver que a garotinha parecia triste disse para consolá-la – Não, não querida... Não fique triste, o Gamo Rei e a Donzela Caçadora são imagens do Deus e da Deusa em uma união entre homem e mulher, juntos, na eternidade eles ficam juntos, mas seus corpos de carne e osso não.

- Porque não? – Alice exclamou chorosa.

- Porque... Porque algumas coisas, pequena Alice, não são feitas para ser eternas.

Mesmo enquanto dizia àquelas palavras que consolaram a pequena criança os olhos de Madelayne se entristeciam ante aquela verdade e a lembrava do corvo negro balançando suas asas voltava para sempre mente e a garota tocava o vale entre seus seios onde fora desenhado com a tinta negra azulada um corvo e pensava silenciosamente.

_Mas, nós, meu amado... meu amado corvo, nós sempre permaneceremos juntos. Nenhuma força na terra poderá nos separar e se não for nesta vida, na próxima poderemos unir nossos espíritos imortais._

Alice dormiu nos braços da prima aquela noite e várias outras, sendo sempre embalada pelas histórias romantizadas de Madelayne e enquanto ambas as primas se uniam e a paz reinava na ilha Bloowari o ventre de Aurora crescia e crescia, mostrando o quanto saudável era a criança carregada pela Rainha Vampira.

* * *

><p><em>1838, Ilha Bloowari<em>.

Os gritos de Aurora cortavam os ouvidos das Bloowari enquanto elas se uniam e tentavam fazer o parto da vampira ruiva, que arfava, grunhia, empurrava e a criança não dava sinal de querer nascer, Madelayne fora obrigada a ficar longe do quarto da mãe por ordens desta, que queria a filha e suas bruxarias longe de si em seu momento mais frágil.

Aurora começara a ficar irracional no final de sua gravidez, vendo conspirações secretas entre as Bloowari para tirarem-na do poder e sendo comandadas por Madelayne, a quem mandara trancar no quarto até se recuperar do parto.

- Deixem-me entrar! – Madelayne ordenou ouvindo Aurora gritar de dor enquanto tentava forçar a criança a nascer. – Ambas irão morrer se não me deixarem fazer algo! – a loira por fim berrou desesperada em salvar a criança de sua visão.

- Princesa, a Rainha... – uma das Bloowari paradas na porta de Aurora disse hesitante.

- Ela está irracional! – Madelayne berrou com o rosto pálido vermelho. – Sua Rainha irá morrer se não fizermos algo! Eu _posso_ ajudar, ou acha que mataria minha própria mãe?

- SAIA! TIREM ELA DAQUI! – Aurora berrou ao ver Madelayne entrando com o rosto sério e irritado.

- Toquem em mim e verão, não só a fúria da filha de Aurora como a de uma Sacerdotisa. – Madelayne disse friamente quando viu duas Bloowari andando em sua direção. E ao ver que seria desobedecida Aurora gritou enfurecida.

- AS MATAREI TODAS POR ESSA DESOBEDIENCIA!

Madelayne se aproximou da cabeceira da cama e então apertou os lábios ao ver o suor escorrendo pela testa de Aurora que claramente morreria se não fizessem algo, então fechou os olhos por breves instantes para ter a inspiração da Deusa e logo plantou suas mãos sobre o ventre de Aurora e empurrou com força fazendo a vampira berrar e berrar de dor.

- Empurre Aurora! – disse a loira firme, sendo Sacerdotisa, não filha. – Empurre Majestade se quer sobreviver e quer que sua filha viva!

Aurora agarrou a madeira da cama e apertou enquanto empurrava até gritar um grito final de dor e um choro indignado partir da bebê completamente suja de sangue da placenta nos braços de Eleonora.

- É uma menina, Rainha... Um linda menina!

Aurora apertou os lábios e ainda ofegante e pálida pela dor ordenou.

- Tirem essa coisa daqui! Ela quase me matou!

Madelayne olhou chocada para Aurora ante aquelas palavras e tomando o bebê dos braços de Eleonora disse defensiva com a irmãzinha.

- Ela não quase a matou! É somente um bebê inofensivo!

- Não me importa. – Aurora disse friamente. – Não a quero perto de mim, é algo decisivo.

Madelayne apertou os braços contra a bebezinha e disse quando tentaram tirar a criança de seus braços.

- Eu a criarei então. – Aurora olhou firme para a filha, mas com dor demais para poder parecer regia ante qualquer um.

- Que assim seja, então.

* * *

><p><em>5 anos Depois...<em>

- Não, Marlene! – Madelayne disse olhando a irmã tentar enfiar a cabeça dentro de um formigueiro.

Quando a garotinha loira de quatro anos olhou para ela com seus grandes olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas Madelayne mordeu seu lábio arrependida de ter gritado, mas no fundo sabia que essa era a única maneira de fazer Marlene obedecer.

A garotinha herdara a força de vontade de Aurora misturada a de Madelayne – e talvez do pai dela – portanto simplesmente não ouvia quando não queria ou não gostava de algo. Algo que poderia talvez ser útil no futuro, mas em momentos como aquele não era nada bom.

Pois além de tudo Marlene também herdara o espirito curioso da irmã mais velha e sempre queria se enfiar nas coisas ou cutucá-las para descobrir seu funcionamento. Como o caso atual do formigueiro, Marlene ouvira Aurora gritar para Eleonora que queria que as Bloowari fossem como formigas e ela a Rainha suprema do formigueiro e ficara curiosa para entender a expressão usada pela mãe.

- Mas... – a vozinha fina e incerta da garotinha tirou Madelayne de seus pensamentos e a loira suspirou levantando a irmã e a deixando do lado de Alice, de atualmente doze anos.

- O que a Lene aprontou dessa vez? – a garotinha perguntou divertida, os cabelos que ela decidira deixar longos balançando em seus ombros como uma sedosa e bela cortina negra, deixando-a praticamente igual á mãe.

- Queria entrar no formigueiro. – Madelayne exclamou cansada. – Eu preciso ir para a floresta Alice, pode cuidar dela um pouco por mim?

- Claro.

Madelayne caminhou rapidamente para a floresta e parou em frente à cabana semiconstruída que encontrara, respirou fundo e durante horas simplesmente trabalhou em limpar e restaurar alguns pontos da casa, não queria a interferência de ninguém mais ali, seria seu local sagrado e secreto, de paz em meio à guerra velada que se instalava entre as Bloowari.

Ao ver uma poça d'água natural a moça se ajoelhou em frente a ela e passou a ponta dos dedos ali deixando os respingos da agua pura caírem em seus lábios, olhou novamente para lá e então sussurrou.

- Deixe-me ver meu verdadeiro lar.

Imagens borradas dos rios de Avalon, árvores, da Casa das Moças – ou o 'castelo' como a loira preferia chamar e pensar – e a casa de Vivien, o santuário da Grã-sacerdotisa. Em seguida as florestas onde Beltane era celebrado apareceram e Madelayne sentiu seus olhos pinicarem ante a lembrança doce-amarga que o festival de primavera lhe trazia.

Apertando com força o colar que trazia sempre consigo a loira se afastou da poça ofegante e com suor escorrendo por seu rosto, abrindo desesperada o pingente do colar o rosto de um garotinho de cabelos tão louros quanto os seus e olhos da mesma cor parecia sorrir para ela, não mais que três anos na foto, mas mesmo que ele tivesse 1000 Madelayne o reconheceria, sempre reconheceria seu filhinho, a criança que era nascera de um Deus encarnado nos ritos de Beltane.

Lyov.

Seu lindo, pequeno e belo Lyov. A quem dera a luz no meio do calor do verão em um parto difícil e que quase lhe matara, mas desde o momento em que ouvira o choro forte e indignado do bebê Madelayne o amara e adorara.

O amara da maneira que nunca amara ninguém mais, o tivera ainda jovem, com dezessete anos somente dois anos depois de ter sido oficialmente declarada uma Sacerdotisa de alto nível, as lembranças das concepção de Lyov eram claras em sua mente, todo o terror de sua primeira vez como Donzela Caçadora e o Galhudo...

O Galhudo, que até hoje Madelayne não sabia quem fora, era uma das mais doces lembranças, o cuidado e carinho com que ele lhe tratara, a reverencia... Ela se lembrava dele extremamente bem, o homem com os chifres do gamo, o rosto sujo da tinta azul das tribos e do sangue do animal morto, mas seus olhos... Doces e inocentes olhos apesar de tudo que ele deveria ter visto, em um contraste perfeito com os cabelos claros, tão claros que eram quase brancos. Os olhos dele também eram claros, em um tom azul brilhante.

Uma das maiores dores enfrentadas por Madelayne fora deixar seu garotinho em Avalon junto de Vivien. A loira tivera a opção de trazê-lo consigo em uma concessão rara da Senhora, mas sabia que somente desprezo e morte esperavam pelo filho _humano_ da Princesa _Vampira_ então deixou-o – com o coração sangrando e lágrimas nos olhos – em Avalon para ser criado pelas sacerdotisas de lá.

Aurora e nenhuma outra das Bloowari nunca soube sobre Lyov, e em seu relicário magico – encantado para aparecer a pessoa que mais amava – sempre apareciam as imagens de Lyov e agora Marlene misturada com Alice e Vivien.

Respirando fundo uma última vez a vampira se virou e voltou para o castelo das Bloowari, quando chegou lá viu que Marlene tinha os olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados, imediatamente a loira correu em direção á irmãzinha e disse acariciando o rostinho gorducho dela com preocupação.

- O que aconteceu, Lene? – a garotinha simplesmente fungou e abraçou Madelayne com a máxima força que seus bracinhos permitiam e perguntou em uma vozinha fraca e quebrada.

- É verdade que você não é minha mamãe?

Madelayne deu um sorriso triste para a garotinha e concordou lentamente, pensando em como mataria a pessoa que contara aquilo para sua Lene. Uma garotinha tão pequena, tão jovem e frágil já com seu coração partido.

- É verdade, Lene... Eu sou sua irmã. – Marlene soluçou e escondeu o rosto no ombro da irmã e então perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Então... Aurora é minha mamãe?

- Sim, ela é sua mamãe, Lene. – as palavras cortavam Madelayne como facadas enquanto a loira se obrigava a contar a verdade para a garotinha em seus braços e não mentir para poupá-la da decepção de ser filha de Aurora.

- Mas você é minha mamãe no coração. – Marlene afirmou afastando o rosto do ombro de Madelayne e olhando profundamente nos olhos da que agora sabia ser sua irmã.

- Sempre, meu amor. – Madelayne disse sentindo seu coração ao mesmo tempo se inundar e se partir.

* * *

><p><em>50 anos Depois...<em>

Marlene chutou com força o saco cheio de areia que Alice segurava, os cabelos dourados escuros balançando contra seu rosto e grudando em sua testa por conta do suor. Rosnou furiosa socando diversas vezes o saco até parar e reclamar para a prima.

- Ela está lá faz muito tempo! – Alice suspirou sabendo que a prima tinha razão, mas o espirito impulsivo de Marlene a levava a fazer coisas completamente erradas se encorajada.

- Se você ficar contando vai demorar ainda mais, Lene.

- Mesmo assim! Eu também sou filha _dela_, porque ela simplesmente só chama a Lay pra essas coisas?

- Eu não posso esperar saber como funciona a cabeça da Rainha, Lene. – Alice afirmou categoricamente, e nem um pouco disposta a falar mal da tia apesar de como todos simplesmente não a suportar.

- Ela quer ter uma nova filha ou filho. – disse Madelayne aparecendo de repente e parecendo furiosa.

- O que? – Marlene perguntou em choque, o rosto também ficando furioso. – Ela tem duas filhas e nunca se importou com nenhuma! Que crise é essa que ela resolveu ser mamãe de novo?

- Lene. – Madelayne repreendeu a irmã mais pelo tom que pelas palavras, afinal todos sabiam que isso era verdade.

- Eu a odeio Madelayne! Realmente odeio! – Marlene disse, os grandes olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. Madelayne passou os braços envolta da irmã como fazia desde que ela era um bebezinho.

- Não diga isso, Lene, ela é sua mãe por pior que seja, mas é. – Marlene negou teimosamente com a cabeça.

- Ela nunca foi minha mãe! _Você_, Alice e as outras Bloowari merecem esse título, não ela! Nunca ela! Porque eu não posso ser filha da Deusa e de Vivien como você diz ser?

Os olhos verdes de Madelayne brilhavam de compreensão enquanto afagava os cabelos da irmã e tentava consolá-la.

- Todas somos filhas da Deusa, Lene, e Vivien somente é considerada minha mãe porque desde que era um bebezinho foi à única mãe que conheci além da deusa. Somente quando era mais velha soube que na verdade era filha de Aurora.

- Você é a única mãe que eu conheci. – a garota teimou. Madelayne sorriu e deu um leve beijo na têmpora da irmã.

- E eu amo você como a filha que não tenho, querida.

Ambas sabiam que era inevitável parar Aurora quando ela decidia algo, a vampira era terrivelmente mimada, arrogante e cheia de poder o que a fazia achar que poderia fazer tudo, comandar tudo e todos. Não foi surpresa nenhuma para Madelayne e Marlene quando sete anos depois Aurora engravidou.

E menos surpresa ainda que ela depois de alguns meses simplesmente rejeitasse a criança deixando a cargo de Madelayne e Marlene criar a pequena nova Bloowari, que era tão parecida com Aurora em alguns pontos que seria difícil acreditar no futuro o quanto ambas eram diferentes.

A única coisa realmente em Lily que não era igual á Aurora eram os olhos verde esmeralda, grandes e brilhantes, que tinham o formato dos de Madelayne e o sorrido de Marlene também estava pregado no rosto da ruivinha, que sempre seria a mais doce e dedicada das irmãs.

Para Lily, Madelayne também foi como uma mãe criando a garotinha desde seus três meses até ela crescer completamente. Aurora nunca realmente se importou com nenhuma das filhas, apesar de às vezes dar mais atenção para Madelayne.

Quando a vampira ruiva líder das Bloowari morreu, Lily chorou pela mãe que nunca pode realmente conhecer, Marlene chorou porque para ela a morte de Aurora tão rápida e gloriosa – em meio á uma luta – não era suficiente e Madelayne chorou de pena da mulher vazia e fútil que colocara á ela e as irmãs no mundo.

Mas ninguém, exceto talvez Emmeline, chorou realmente por sentir falta de Aurora. As filhas de Aurora sempre tiveram Madelayne como mãe, irmã, líder e protetora e quando fosse à vez dela era certo que se choraria pela falta que a loira faria.

E ninguém, nunca poderia dizer que Madelayne não tentou ser a melhor irmã possível, tentando sempre colocar as irmãs acima de tudo e todos, as amando como se fossem suas e de certa forma elas eram.

E o laço criado entre Lily, Marlene e Madelayne seria inquebrável. Porque além de Bloowari, de guerreiras, de terem sido criadas juntas, elas eram _irmãs_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu particularmente _odiei_ esse final, mas como queria terminar ainda hoje pra poder postar como prometi eu resolvi deixar assim mesmo. Está sem betagem porque se não teriam que esperar até semana que vem pra ler o outakke (ou extra, como preferirem). Como disse antes **NÃO É** um capítulo, e acredito eu que não influencia realmente na fanfic. É só mais eu tagarelando sobre a Madelayne e um pouco da relação dela com as irmãs, mãe, priminha Alice - não acham ela totalmente fofa como criança? - e falando dos sentimentos não resolvidos dela. É basicamente um monte de tagarelice minha sobre, como eu disse váarias vezes antes como a Madelayne ficou do jeito que ficou.

Espero que gostem apesar de ser meio sem sentido e sem betagem e com esse final horrível.

Beeeijos.

_1 Lily Evans._


	2. Fada

**Outakke – Fada.**

* * *

><p><em>Bosque de Aisla, nas Planícies de Althea onde o tempo não se conta.<em>

Alisa era uma fada como qualquer outra, tivera sua origem de maneira comum e pacata e nunca se soube ao certo porque ela foi escolhida para ser a substituta da grande, poderosa Rainha Surya. Quando Alisa nasceu não houve um grande eclipse – o que para as fadas significava grandeza no nascimento – ou mesmo uma chuva de estrelas.

Alisa em nada se parecia com Surya.

Surya sempre fora uma fada excepcional desde seu nascimento – que ocorrera durante um eclipse – e fora filha da antiga Rainha fada de nome impronunciável no idioma humano, vampírico, lobisomem ou bruxo. O pai de Surya, segundo as lendas, fora a própria Lua que encobrira o Sol para ver o nascimento de sua prole.

Desde pequena Surya pode fazer as mais diversas coisas, quando cantava sua voz hipnotizada pássaros e fazia com que as árvores se balançassem como que dançando, Surya também era de uma beleza excepcional apesar de ter muito da natureza humana em sua beleza. Cabelos longos e vermelhos como fogo compunham o rosto rosado da fada e olhos grandes e da cor da areia do deserto compunham a imagem da bela Rainha.

Resumindo – ou correríamos o risco de passar toda uma semana falando dos 'porquês' de Surya ser rainha e merecer essa posição – desde seu nascimento Surya foi destinada a ser Rainha das fadas, destinada à grandeza.

O que tornava o fato de Alisa ter sido Rainha depois dela ainda mais incompreensível. O único problema de Surya sempre foi sua impossibilidade de ter filhos, mas ter um coração grande o suficiente para abrigar qualquer alma que necessitasse. E assim a fada fez, adotando Alisa quando os pais da simples e comum fadinha morreram.

A morte das fadas é algo incomum, raro e muito triste para todos, inclusive a própria floresta. Quando uma fada morria um forte odor de flores enchia toda a vila que servia de moradia para as fadas e no local exato onde a fada morrera nascia uma roseira. Durante dias e dias as fadas que permanecem vivas cantam ininterruptamente em memória a antiga companheira e as arvores se curvam e gotas de orvalho caem delas como lágrimas.

Por isso, quando os pais de Alisa morreram o período de luto foi duplicado junto do sofrimento de todas as fadas que juntavam seu pesar pelos companheiros com a dor de terem deixado uma Alisa ainda pequena órfã.

Ao saber desse fato, a Rainha Surya imediatamente adotou a criança-fada como sua e ninguém a contestou, todos amavam sua rainha e entendiam o desejo maciço e doloroso dela de ter filhos. Mas, voltemos para Alisa.

Enquanto crescia todos cheios de expectativa esperavam que ela desenvolvesse algum dom especial por ser filha da rainha – o fato de não ter nascido de Surya fora esquecido por todos conforme o tempo passava no vilarejo das fadas – e como nenhum sinal em especial aparecia o povo das fadas começou a ficar decepcionado com a pequena Alisa e imediatamente começaram a procurar a próxima jovem excepcional que substituiria Surya.

E enquanto o peso de ter falhado consigo mesma, com sua 'mãe' e com seu povo pesava nos ombros de Alisa o amor de Surya por ela simplesmente aumentava e a Rainha sentia a dor em si própria pela rejeição de seu povo para sua filha escolhida.

Alisa, em troca, também amava Surya com todas as suas forças e faria qualquer coisa – absolutamente qualquer coisa – que Surya solicitasse.

Por fim, o que todos devem se perguntar nesse momento é: se Alisa foi rejeitada pelo povo como Rainha, não tinha nada de excepcional para mudar a opinião deles... Como acabou no lugar de Surya?

Algo que Alisa tinha e todos ignoravam era a inteligência e a capacidade de conseguir com que os outros gostassem dela, mas ainda assim a ingenuidade da fada era tamanha que por vezes ignorava seus pequenos dons. E por seu povo não conhecê-la de fato não podiam amá-la da maneira que os que conheciam a princesa amavam.

Quando completou quinze verões de vida, Alisa conheceu seu noivo. Era um costume das fadas – que amadureciam rapidamente – se casar cedo e por vezes trocar o parceiro durante a longa vida. O noivo de Alisa fora cuidadosamente escolhido por Surya e seus conselheiros. Era educado, gentil, de uma longa linhagem de fadas reais e dotado de características incríveis.

Alisa não gostava realmente de seu pretendente, a verdade era que a jovem fada o achava velho e preguiçoso – ele era pelo menos 20 verões mais velho que ela apesar de não aparentar, vendo que fadas tinha uma aparência atemporal – e tedioso, afinal tudo que ele sabia falar era sobre si mesmo e sobre suas qualidades excepcionais.

Mas a fada nunca disse nada contra ele ou mostrou seu desagrado de qualquer maneira, sabendo que aquele homem fada tedioso seria sua forma de conseguir o reinado e honrar a memória de sua mãe quando esta se fosse.

Outra coisa sobre fadas era que elas algumas vezes pressentiam suas mortes e Surya previra que não viveria além dos próximos cinco verões.

O casamento de Alisa com Ellius – o nome do noivo – ocorreu poucos meses depois que ambos se conheceram. Não se pode dizer que foi um casamento feliz, pois enquanto Alisa nunca conseguiu amar seu noivo Ellius venerava cada parte de sua fada.

Quando a morte de Surya ocorreu – muito antes do previsto pela fada – o ultimo desejo da Rainha fosse que seu povo aceitasse, mesmo que temporariamente, Alisa os governando. E assim a Princesa Alisa virou a Rainha das fadas.

Assim que virou rainha, Alisa pensou em se livrar de Ellius, mas talvez por pena ou por de algum modo ter se acostumado a ele a rainha continuou com seu noivo. No primeiro verão do reinado de Alisa – fora estabelecido que ela teria três verões para tentar – a fada conquistou a todos com seu carisma e inteligência levando seu povo a prosperar de modo que nenhuma outra Rainha conseguira.

Depois de verem tal prova de capacidade por parte de Alisa foi determinado e aceito por todos que ela fosse novamente coroada Rainha e dessa vez de maneira permanente. Pouco depois de ser coroada novamente Alisa deu a luz a uma criança, uma garota-fada que nasceu durante uma chuva de meteoros, imediatamente o povo exaltou mais uma vez sua Rainha pela graça conseguida.

Verões e verões se passaram e o povo continuava a amar Alisa, esquecendo-se somente como fadas podem esquecer do tempo em que a simples e comum fada fora rejeitada. Alisa continuava não tendo nada realmente especial e nenhum dom, mas para as fadas foi um período glorioso o tempo que ela teve no trono.

A filha de Alisa foi chamada de Surya em homenagem a antiga Rainha e mãe de Alisa, a pequena Surya amava sua mãe e seu povo, mas de certa forma parecia mais interessada que o normal e saudável para uma fada nos animais da floresta e na própria floresta, por vezes ficando imersa em si mesma por dias simplesmente com as mãos na grama.

Isso preocupava a Rainha, mas com sua característica inteligência ela nada demonstrava para não alarmar os súditos e agia como se as ações da princesa fossem completamente normais e perfeitamente saudáveis. Ellius depois do nascimento da filha nunca mais tocou na esposa, pois Alisa culpava-o pela filha ser como era, não obstante ela permaneceu casada com ele, mas tomou dois amantes jovens como ela própria e belos.

Deles Alisa teve mais cinco filhos, uma menina e quatro meninos e para a surpresa de todos cada um dos filhos da Rainha nasceu em algum tipo de situação excepcional. Os meninos-fada receberam nomes de antigos guerreiros das lendas das fadas: Arktur, Milyoges, Geofryn e Lionel. A garota recebeu um nome doce e majestoso: Aithusa.

Todos os filhos de Alisa se provaram ótimos guerreiros e alguns seriam perfeitos reis, Aithusa também era a perfeita imagem do que deveria ser uma rainha – ao contrário de Surya, o que começava a chamar atenção do povo fada – e para prevenir algum tipo de rebelião Alisa casou seu filho mais bem dotado com as características de rei – Lionel – com Surya e o melhor guerreiro – Arktur – com Aithusa.

Para as fadas incesto era algo comum e até mesmo incentivado, ao contrário de para os humanos onde apesar de relutantemente aceito era algo de que se envergonhar e esconder, portanto a união dos filhos de Alisa satisfez todo o povo.

Ao receber a mensagem de Kahlan, mais conhecida como Fênix entre as fadas, foi como se um choque brutal caísse sobre as fadas as lembrando mesmo que brevemente que existia um mundo no exterior da Planície de Althea.

Depois de muito discutir com seus conselheiros e filhos Alisa decidiu atender ao chamado e descobrir o que a Fênix queria.

Como criaturas que viviam basicamente na mais crua natureza Alisa ficou devidamente repugnada, chocada e afrontada com a ousadia de Kahlan de criar algum tipo de criatura e se rebelou.

O primeiro erro da mais inteligente das Rainhas das Fadas.

O único elemento capaz de matar uma fada – além do próprio tempo delas – era fogo e a Fênix, como uma boa conhecedora de todas as raças procurara saber o que poderia subjugá-las. O segundo erro de Alisa foi lutar contra as amarras de fogo colocadas em si por Kahlan, mas provar o sangue de uma fada era algo além de proibido.

Era algo que nunca ocorrera antes.

Assim que todos deixaram a clareira, com Kimihiro e Kahlan conversando, Alisa observou em pânico Alek, esperando o ataque direto do vampiro, fechando os olhos e preparando-se para a dor excruciante, para tudo que iria sentir, mas a fada se surpreendeu ao sentir um toco leve como as asas de uma borboleta em sua bochecha.

- Abra os olhos. – a voz, quase tão hipnótica quanto à dela disse e Alisa como se compelida obedeceu encarando os olhos vermelhos curiosos.

- Não vai me matar? – Alisa perguntou, assustada, mas ainda assim desafiante e majestosa como aprendera a sempre ser.

- Eu não sei. – Alek disse e, de fato, parecia não saber o que fazer. Os olhos vermelhos brilhando curiosos e ainda assim gentis.

Alisa sentiu-se confusa ao sentir algo que nunca sentira antes, mas que já ouvira falar. _Luxuria_. O sexo entre fadas era algo completamente diferente do de qualquer outra espécie. Para as fadas o parceiro e a parceira se despiam normalmente e iam para o centro de uma floresta e então se deixavam ser banhados pela lua ou sol e deixavam seus corpos se tocar completamente, mas não existia de fato o prazer na relação além do que era trazido pela luz do sol ou luar e o contato com a própria natureza.

Portanto, não era nada chocante que a onda de puro desejo e luxuria que atingiu Alisa surpreende-se a fada, Alek diferente dela não parecia tão chocado, simplesmente surpreso e curioso.

Quando o vampiro lentamente ergueu seu pulso que ainda pingava o sangue azul claro das fadas Alisa estremeceu pensando que morreria naquele instante, mas quando Alek sugou levemente e depois lambeu sua pele a fada simplesmente pode estremecer de puro desejo.

- O que está fazendo comigo? – perguntou com sua voz rouca.

Os olhos de Alek pareciam escuros e uma gota de sangue azul escapava dos lábios avermelhados dele então o vampiro sussurrou.

- Salvando sua vida. – os olhos da fada se arregalaram e segundos depois as algemas de fogo contra seus braços, garganta e pernas desapareceram. Sem forças para se sustentar a fada caiu de joelhos no chão, o contato com a grama curando suas feridas.

- Porque fez isso?

Os olhos de Alek brilharam vermelhos, misteriosos, estranhos e a voz do vampiro era rouca e nada parecida com antes.

- Porque eu irei tomar você.

Quando horas depois Alisa finalmente conhecera o verdadeiro prazer e recuperara suas esperanças Alek cravou seus dentes no pescoço da fada com força, uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Alisa ao sentir-se sendo consumida, mas não era de tristeza, nem de felicidade. Estava simplesmente conformada e de alguma forma agradecida á Alek por ter lhe dado os últimos momentos felizes de sua vida.

E quando todo o sangue da fada foi consumido o corpo de Alisa explodiu em milhares de fagulhas brilhantes e douradas, espalhando um cheiro forte de hortelã e pinheiro pela floresta e no local onde a fada fora deixada uma roseira vermelha nasceu.

E todas as fadas choraram a morte de sua Rainha, da rainha que rejeitaram e que amaram. E Alek nunca mais pode sentir o gosto de outro sangue, porque a memória do sangue de Alisa sempre perseguiu o vampiro levando-o a enlouquecer e ser condenado a sempre viver, mas nunca sentir o gosto de nada mais nada na vida além da fada que matou.

* * *

><p><strong>Luci E. Potter - <strong>Mummys! Também estou orgulhosa de você HSAUSAUHSAU Sem problems, o importante é que veio! *-* Lice fez eu me apaixonar totalmente por ela com esse outakke, acho ela tão lindinha quando criança e essa mistura quando ela cresce de guerreira poderosa e por dentro uma vampira suave que quer proteger a Jackie e o Frank e que é completamente leal... Enfim, adoro a Alice e acho ela uma personagem com uma personalidade instigante! Sério que gostou do final? Eu realmente fiquei mais pra lá que pra cá com ele, hmm oown Maddy é sua personagem favorita? *se sentindo mal pelo que vai fazer* E sim, Maddy tem suas razões pra ser do jeito que é, todos os personagens tem... Ela foi a única mãe que as irmãs conheceram, foi líder e uma irmã mais velha pra Alice... São sentimentos muito intesos pra ela simplesmente deixar de lado, mesmo pelo Melzinho! E essa resposta já está enorme... Mas aqui está o fada! Espero *como se já não soubesse* que goste da história da Alisa, foi algo que fluiu fácil pra mim! Acho que escrevi ele em um ou dois dias! Beeijos Mummys, amo você!


End file.
